Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sensing system of kinetic parameters for pneumatic tires, and is particularly related to those depend their operation on both tire rolling and deflection without actual contact.
Description of the Prior Art
U.S. has issued more than 60 tire deflection or tire footprint related patents since 1979, only a few of them are similar to the present invention. For examples, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,794 determines the degree of tire deflection by the quantity of a light reflecting off its internal surface, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,164 detects both the longitudinal and transverse changes in the position of a measuring point on tire internal surface, by the reflected radiation of the measuring point.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,590 measures tire deformation with the optical image of a reflective element disposed on its internal surface, still another Germany patent No. 3916176 measures the distance between wheel rim and tire internal surface by triangulation. All above patents make use of light reflection of tire internal surface, none of them takes account of the lateral tilt, which is a significant part of the whole picture.
Accurate, complete yet simple acquisitions of tire kinetic parameters are certainly the ultimate goal of all related art, but there seems to exist an air of mystery that has not been fully unveiled, the present invention is therefore such an attempt trying to fulfill the necessity.